


Wounds On The Soul

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [52]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a question about scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds On The Soul

**Title:** Wounds On The Soul  
 **Prompt:** Scars  
 **Word Count:** 274  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gaius  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin has a question about scars. 

 

** Wounds On The Soul **  
Merlin sat at the table in Gaius’ chambers. He stirred the stew in the bowl in front of him. 

“What is it, Merlin?” Gaius asked. “I know you’re hungry. You didn’t come in for lunch.” 

“I was just thinking about some things.” Merlin looked up from his bowl. “Do you think there are scars that can never heal?” 

“Merlin, all wounds heal except mortal ones and many do leave scars.” Gaius said. “But scars are the end product. They are nothing that can be healed.” 

“No. I’m not talking about the physical ones but the emotional ones.” Merlin said. 

“Those are wounds of the soul. Some do heal but others fester and stay open.” Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Why are you thinking about such things?”

“Uther. I think he has scars on his soul. I think it’s why he is so harsh with Arthur and so ruthless a King.” Merlin said. 

Gaius nodded. “There are scars that he carries that even I don’t know and I have known him since we were much younger men. I do agree he is still in pain and some of those wounds on his soul will never heal. But Merlin, you must watch what you say. He is the King.” 

“I know but he is also Arthur’s father and I am Arthur’s friend. I can say it bothers me, can’t I?” Merlin said. 

“As long as you only say it to me.” Gaius said. He pushed a bowl full of bread at Merlin. “Eat before it gets too cold.” 

Merlin nodded. He grabbed a piece of bread and tucked in but his mind still lingered on his question.       


End file.
